tom_clancys_the_sum_of_all_fearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Tiger Shell
Operation Tiger Shell is the fifth mission in Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing John Clark - It looks like we found what we were looking for in the Bekaa. According to the computer records from the weapons facility, the headquarters for this group is located at an abandoned prison not too far away from their manufacturing site. Given the amount of traffic going back and forth between the two locations, it looks like they're probably storing the rest of their arsenal there. The prison facility is likely to be extremely well guarded, so we're giving you some heavier equipment to make the job easier. It looks like the main living quarters are in the center of the prison, which is still relatively intact. We can infer from this that the weapons are being stored out in the old cell blocks. Your first job is to plant explosives on those weapons caches, because we don't want anyone else getting their hands on that stash. Once you do that, take out whoever's in charge of this operation. According to the blueprints, there's a group of offices up on the second floor, so you'll probably find him - and his bodyguards - up there. After you take care of business, get clear as fast as you can. There's going to be one massive fireworks show in Lebanon tonight. Mission objectives: 1. Plant explosives in Cell Block A The smuggling ring has acquired quite a stockpile of illegal weapons, ranging from assault rifles to SAM missiles. You need to use a demolitions charge to rig these for destruction. According to our surveillance, one of the caches is located in the southern cell block. Place the demo charge on the cache located there. 2. Plant explosives in Cell Block D The easternmost cell block is Cell Block "D", and that's where the secondary weapons cache is located. Get into that part of the building and plant your second demo charge on the cache located there. 3. Eliminate the group's leader The head of this organization keeps his offices here on the second floor. Some kind of demented pride had led him to set up shop in the old warden's office. Find him and take him down. 4. Go to extraction zone After you've cleaned the place up, make sure you get clear. You don't want to be hanging around when those explosives go off. CIA Intelligence Dossier: Tiger Shell February 4, 2002 Author: Jack Ryan The complex the smuggling ring uses as a base of operations is actually an old prison that dates back to the French colonial days. It was rated maximum security, and was used as a storage facility for people the government wanted to forget about. It stopped official operation under Gemayel, and some time during the mid-Eighties the weapons smuggling ring set up shot there. The actual prison construction is mostly concrete and barbed wire, and it's stood up to repeated shellings. On the inside, the complex is a maze. It's easy to get lost in there, and easier to be ambushed. Walkthrough NEWSWIRE BEIRUT (The Mungle Times) - Mysterious explosions rocked the Bekaa Valley last night as local authorities scrambled to provide an explanation. No terrorists group has claimed responsibility for the blasts, and there are no reported injuries. This morning, the Lebanese government issued a statement denying that it had any connection to the blasts. One theory offered was that a supply dump abandoned by Israeli in the wake of its pullout from Lebanon had detonated, through there was no evidence to support that claim. Category:Missions